Truth That Lies Within Remake
by jane3876
Summary: AU 'The road to hell was paved with good intentions' Never before had that statement been truer for her. As she stared down at her trembling hands she felt that statement down to her very core and she HATED it. 'Are you really that naive? Stupid, stupid, stupid'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, for those of you that are reading this for the first time, I'm completely rewriting this whole story and for those of you that have read this story by me before, I'll be trying to stick to the basic plot lines but the characters tend to get away from me. I hope you enjoy**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. _

The Truth That Lies Within

**For clarification**: My beta, Lady Proserpina has mentioned some factors that I have seemed to have left to the imagination of the reader, so I thought I would clarify on a few points. Yes, this is an AU story. And while it may not be obvious, yes the characters are demons and hanyous and humans respectively. Thank you, and enjoy!

_Chapter One_

Cursing, Kagome hopped on one foot around her room, attempting to put on her sandal and stuff her backpack at the same time. Managing to slip her foot in her shoe, frantic hands pulled her long black curtain of hair into something looking like a disaster of a bun.

"Jesus, Kagome, what the hell is taking so long!" a disgruntled male voice yelled to her. Scowling, she grabbed her bag on the fly and swung open her bedroom door.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm ready now. No need to pitch a hissy fit." Said male pouted from his perch against her living room wall, his golden eyes averted. Bending forward to grab his backpack from the floor, he cursed when his long silver hair fell forward and his fingers got tangled in it.

Muttering under her breath, Kagome rolled her brown eyes and stepped forward. "Turn around, you lug head."

He eyed her much smaller frame as if it posed him a threat. "Why?"

Losing what little grip she had on her legendary short fuse, Kagome grabbed his shoulder herself and spun him around so his back faced her. Grabbing one of her hair-ties from her small wrist, she wrestled his mane into a braid and tied it off. "There, now let's get going or we'll be late." Muttering petulantly, he followed her out the door and couldn't stop his eyes from roaming the large amount of leg that her shorts left bare. Biting his lip, he couldn't stop the flush that stole up his face when said short shorts hiked up as she climbed into the passenger's seat of his truck.

Against his will, his treacherous eyes followed those muscled legs, up to the flare of her hips, her small waist, her pert breasts and finally came to rest on a strand of hair that had come lose and rested innocently against her long throat. Licking his lips, his heart hammered with his desire to replace that piece of hair with his mouth. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and slammed the door a little harder than necessary after her, earning himself a glare, and walked to the driver's side.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't look at her without wanting to...touch her._ It seemed as if the pervert inside him had unleashed once he'd seen her in her bathing suit last summer, the two small scraps of cloth barely keeping her ample breasts contained and leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. It irritated him beyond belief. Inuyasha and Kagome had been neighbors since he could remember and he had seen her at her worst after her father had died, she had seen him cry when his own father had died a year ago. They had seen the best and worst of each other. So why, now, his hands itched to trace curves that he had known his whole life was beyond him.

_I think that fucking lecher is rubbing off on me._

* * *

><p>The bell rang shrilly through the halls, cutting neatly into conversations and causing students to depart and scurry to class. Kagome squinted into the dark abyss that was her locker and fumbled around for her Chemistry book that she knew <em>had<em> to be in there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Kagome, too regal to remember people she had known her whole life and talk to them once in a while." A deep voice growled near her ear. She started and pressed a hand to her pounding heart as recognition flared.

"Kouga. You scared me." Said boy leaned his tall, muscular frame against the locker next to hers and snorted derisively. His bright blue eyes looked at her accusingly and she sighed, guilt stabbing her heart. With all that had happened lately, she hadn't given her lifelong friend much thought. Biting her lip, she laid a tentative hand on his tan arm and looked into his handsome face pleadingly. "I know we haven't talked in a little bit and I'm sorry. I've just…had a lot on my mind."

He was about to brush it off with a scowl when he looked, _really_ looked into her eyes. The sparkle that had made her face memorable to every person that had met her was gone. In its place was a resignation that Kouga had hoped would never grace her pretty face. Frowning slightly, he splayed his hand across her cheek.

"What's wrong, Bambi? Is there a guy's ass I need to kick?" Giving a watery chuckle, Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the childhood name Kouga had graced her since they'd met. Settling, on placing her hand over his and shaking her head, she closed her eyes wearily.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Kouga. I've just…I'll just have to learn to move on, and that's all there is to it." She gave him a brave smile and went up on her toes to press her lips against his lean cheek, smiling when his arms wrapped around her frame and squeezed firmly.

"Okay, but the second that changes, you let me know. I can't have my favorite forest creature sad, can I?"

Kagome laughed genuinely and squeezed him back. "Thanks, Kouga. I don't know what I would do without you."

They pulled away as the minute warning bell rang in the hall and she gave him one last, small smile before closing her locker and walking away, her lost Chemistry book forgotten. Kouga watched her go for a minute, his brows knit together his lips pressed together tightly.

"Kouga, why aren't you at class yet?" Turning, Kouga saw his girlfriend walk up to him, her pretty lips turned down in concern. Looking over his shoulder to Kagome's retreating form, her frown grew more. "Is everything alright?"

Shaking his head with a rueful smile, he simply pulled her into his arms and held her. Ayame's heart constricted painfully and she clutched at him tightly. "You're scaring me, Kouga. Is Kagome okay?"

He pulled back and sighed a little, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I think she'll be okay. I just…I just missed you is all." His worry and suspicions flittered away with her brilliant smile and her answering deep kiss. Clutching her hand in his, Kouga made a note to himself to interrogate Kagome's friend Sango for answers as to why his best friend looked like her dreams had been crushed. But for now, he simply rubbed his thumb over Ayame's soft hand and headed to class.

Kagome clutched her bag's strap in a white knuckled grip and looked at the classroom door like nightmare come true.

_Why am I so scared? It's just Inuyasha. Nothing has changed…Absolutely nothing…_

Stifling a sigh, she squared her shoulders and swung open the door. She kept her eyes straight forward and squashed a pang of disappointment when she saw he wasn't in his customary seat next to her own desk. She relaxed her shoulders and settled heavily into her seat, her head falling forward onto the cool wood.

"You look like you've been wrung dry."

Starting for the second time that day, Kagome's head shot up and her wide brown eyes met amused and cautious gold.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, then cleared her throat quickly. Averting her eyes, she focused on an imaginary speck on her desk. "I didn't hear you come in."

Something flashed in his eyes, disappointment maybe, then was gone and the usual scowl replaced it. "Shows how much you pay attention, wench."

Kagome was saved from retorting by the teacher calling attention to begin class.

_Why are my hands shaking? It's only Inuyasha._

_Why are my palms sweaty? It's only Kagome._

Shy brown met dazed gold and held for a moment, then stole away, twin blushes painting both their faces. In both their minds, the scene that had happened not long ago was playing fresh in their mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you give me a ride home after school, Inuyasha? I have to make up a test." Kagome asked as they made their way through the crowded halls. Beside her, Inuyasha cursed as he was jabbed in the ribs by a passing student.<em>

"_Yeah, sure. Just don't leave me waiting this time."_

"_That was once! And I said I was sorry!" A small smile broke out on his face as he leaned back against the wall, attempting to put some distance between them and the surging crowd while they waited for the bell. _

"_Whatever you say, Kagome." Frowning half-heartedly, she stopped in front of him. _

_Growing somber, Kagome looked down at her feet before glancing up at him again, then back at her feet. Noticing her nervous twitching, Inuyasha frowned and rolled his eyes. "Spit it out." When she looked up at him startled, he rolled his eyes again. "You think I don't notice when you're nervous? I know you better than that, so I say again: spit it out."_

"_Why did you and Kikyo break up?" she blurted out and winced. _

Great, Kagome. Just blurt it out. He'll sure answer you that way.

_His shoulder noticeably stiffened and his eyes snapped to hers. "Why?" he snapped. "What does that matter?"_

I knew it; he still misses her,_ Kagome thought, pained._

_Looking down, Kagome shrugged pitifully. "I just wondered. You guys were so good together and…" She sighed. "Never mind. I'm sorry I asked."_

_Inuyasha opened his mouth, to say what, he didn't know, but he felt he had to say _something_ to get that sad look off her face, when she was shoved from behind and landed against him with a small grunt. _

_Kagome squeezed her eyes shut when someone elbowed her painfully in the ribs and gasped when she collided with Inuyasha's warm chest and felt his hand lift to automatically press protectively against her back. She looked up slowly and her eyes widened when she caught his gaze. His eyes were almost pained and she felt their intensity to her very core. She searched his face and felt her heart pounding in her chest when he began to lean down and stifled her disappointment when he simply grabbed her bag from where it had fallen at their feet. _

_But when she began to pull away, his hands kept her there and his eyes narrowed, the intensity growing. "Why do you want to know about me and Kikyo?" he asked softly. A blush stole up her neck and she looked away, her fingers playing with the end of his braid where it had fallen in between their bodies. _

"_No, reason. I was just wondering." _

Idiot, why would she care otherwise? It's not like she wants you or anything.

"_Kagome." She looked up when one of his fingers tapped her chin. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" She nodded, and gave him a small smile. _

"_I know, Inuyasha. It's just…it was stupid." Her smile grew a little shy as she leaned up onto her toes…_

_Inuyasha's breath caught and his heart pounded as he watched her face coming closer to his. His eyelids began to lower in anticipation and he couldn't stop his hands from roaming down to cup her hips, his fingers gripping her firmly. He let his breath out slowly when her lips settled onto his cheek and retreated after a brief moment. Managing to stop himself from turning his head and claiming those soft lips with his own hungry ones, he squeezed her hips a little, then let go as she stepped back. _

_Her smile was bright and beautiful when she pulled back. "Thank you, Inuyasha."_

_He flushed and scowled. "For what?"_

_She only shook her head at him. "For being you, of course." And with that and a last smile, she was lost in the crowd._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: I hope you enjoyed that. They certainly gave me a challenge that's for sure. I tried my hardest not to make it seem like their hormonally crazed teenagers that just wanted to jump each other's bones, but I'm not quite sure if I have accomplished this. If you think there are any problems with OOC or that their relationship developed too quick, PLEASE tell me. I'll make correction immediately. Also, if you just have friendly suggestions, I'm open as a book. Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Thanks for reading!)<em>**

**_Jane_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co._

Truth That Lies Within Remake

Chapter Two

_The road to Hell was paved with good intentions._

Never before had that statement been truer for Kagome. As she stared down at her trembling hands, she felt that statement down to her very core and she _hated_ it.

_You really honestly should have seen this coming. Did you think that a few blushes and smiles would make him forget her? Are you really that naïve?_

No, she had just thought…

_Thought what? That you meant more to him? That you weren't just his friend?_

Yes…

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid._

Her lower lip trembled violently and Kagome couldn't see the road beneath her feet as she stumbled her way home, the image of them burned into her mind, seared there.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've got this, Kagome. You can do this. It's just Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to herself as she stared up at his house, her book clutched tightly to her chest. <em>

_Inuyasha hadn't shown up to class that day and Kagome had foolishly volunteered to bring him his missed assignments. The fact that Inuyasha skipped on a regular basis never crossed her mind until she was standing in front of his door, hoping no one was home. _

_She squared her shoulders and raised her fist to knock on the door but froze when she heard a shout. Her blood ran cold as she dropped her books at her feet and whirled around. When another shout came, this one feminine, she didn't think twice before bolting to the side of the house. _

_As she rounded the house she heard Inuyasha's distinctive curse and stopped. All her insecurities came flooding back with a vengeance and a blush stole up her neck. She was about to continue on until she heard another voice. Frowning, she crept closer and willed her feet to be silent as she made her way closer to listen in. _

_She bit her lip as she blood roared in her ears and she craned her neck to see the vast backyard. _

_All the color fled from her face as she recognized Kikyo's form standing a small distance from a tense Inuyasha. _

_They stood facing each other and though Kagome could only see Inuyasha's face, she could feel the tension in the air and held her breath. She strained to hear their words._

"…_don't! You never knew! I kept it from you on purpose…why we broke up…but I can't stop loving…" Kikyo's voice was too soft for Kagome to hear anything but every other word and what she did heard made her heart pound in her head, almost drowning out Inuyasha's next passionate words._

"_I don't care! I loved you Kikyo! I have always cared about you and that's not going to stop now." _

Inuyasha…

_She struggled with her tears and focused on the now silent couple. _

_Kikyo's shoulders were straight and proud, her head lifted to meet Inuyasha's direct gaze. Her delicate hands, so at contrast with Kagome's own tanned and clumsy ones, were fisted at her sides and visibly trembling. _

_Kikyo let out a sigh and began to turn around. An undecipherable look crossed Inuyasha's face and he strode forward and grabbed Kikyo's fisted hand and tugged her closer. His next words were too quiet for Kagome to hear. She watched, her heart sinking as he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. Unfortunately, this made him look up and his gold eyes connected with her wide, wet brown ones. She gave a strangled gasp and whirled around, his soft call trailing off behind her as she fled with all her strength._

* * *

><p>Her straggling feet finally stopped and her shoulders heaved as she sank down onto the curb. She buried her head in her raised knees and couldn't contain her sobs.<p>

_I should have known_, was all she could think. After all the signs he had displayed whenever Kikyo's name came up, his face would freeze and his eyes would become hard. Even when she had questioned him herself, he had acted defensively for the girl he'd once loved.

_Still loves,_ she corrected herself with another sob.

_So where does that leave me?_ She wondered. She took a deep, shuddering breath and lifted her wet and flushed face. _Where does that leave me? _

A day too late and a dollar too short.

She wiped the remnants of tears from her face and looked around herself. She had stumbled a block from her own house and she gave a great sigh.

Regardless of her disappointment and the jealousy that refused to admit was there, she had to get up. She would accomplish nothing sitting around and sobbing her heart out. As she got to her feet and made her way home, her mind blocked out the image of the would-be-lovers and focused instead on each step she took toward home. Each step she took away from Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know, it's criminally short, but I just had to get this scene out of the way. I have to say as far as plots go, this one isn't going to be every original, it's more of a experiment to see how far I've come in portraying emotions and with my writing. I feel I've improved but I'll need your feedback. So PLEASE REVIEW. I really need some feedback on this. But thanks for reading regardless! I hope you enjoyed it!)<strong>

**Jane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co.**

Truth That Lies Within Remake

Chapter Three

Inuyasha cursed his luck to whatever god or deity may be up there. His luck was in the shitter as was his mood. He darted down another street, his golden eyes frantic and wild. He had been searching for Kagome ever since he saw the flash of teary, broken brown eyes and swish of hair dart around the corner of his house. He knew exactly what it had looked like between him and Kikyo; it was damning.

_Fuck. Fuck my luck._

The fact that he refused to talk about his break up with Kikyo only seemed all the more damning with everything that had happened. But it wasn't what it had looked like! And as soon as Inuyasha got his hands on that beautiful body of hers he'd make sure she knew exactly what happened.

But he had to find her first.

_I usually sneeze and the girl comes running but the one time I really need to talk to her she disappears on me!_

He had checked her house first, figuring that she would run home as soon as she could, but her mother had reacted with concerned bafflement as to her daughter's whereabouts

_Damn it, Kagome. Where the fuck did you go?_

Suddenly it hit him and he had to suppress a snarl.

Kouga.

* * *

><p>"Kagome."<p>

Kouga could not express his surprise at seeing his best friend standing on his doorstep, her hair a mess and the evidence of tears blindingly obvious on her face. Her brown eyes looked up at him with a heartbreak that made him want to kill whoever was the reason for her despair. But he already had an idea.

Inuyasha.

Fighting not to growl at the thought of him, Kouga stepped aside wordlessly to allow the poor girl into his house. Settling on his couch, she remained silent and simply stared at her hands helplessly.

Kagome had planned on going home, had even made it almost there. But then another wave of grief had stolen over her and she simply couldn't stand the thought of her mother's sympathetic and knowing looks, her kind words and gentle attentions. She needed to get away and _now._ Kouga had been the first person besides Inuyasha that she could truly turn to in times of need.

It helped a little that Kouga and Inuyasha hated each other so just the act of going to him made her feel a little surge of rebellious satisfaction. If Inuyasha knew where she was he'd be furious.

_Good. He deserves it after everything he puts me through._

"Kagome," Kouga started, sitting down beside her. She looked up from her hands and tried to smile at him, but it was a sad attempt and her lips fell after a second. Kouga's expression never changed from gently encouraging. "Kagome, what happened?"

She bit her lip and looked away from his searching eyes. She felt naked and foolish. Not something she wanted Kouga to see but she knew he saw it all. She never could hide anything from either him or Inuyasha and at times like these she really hated it.

"You're mad."

He sighed and sat back, his eyes closing in frustration. "Of course I'm mad, Kagome. You're hurt and I don't know what happened. I know it was Inuyasha so don't try to deny it."

She simply shook her head, tears gathering once again in her eyes. "I saw him and Kikyo together. I think they got back together or something." She tried to laugh around her tears. "I always thought they were p-perfect for each other." She choked and couldn't stifle the sobs that rose in her throat. Kouga cursed under his breath and pulled her against him, pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered. Kagome shook her head sharply, pulling away to look him in the face.

"N-no Kouga. This isn't his fault. It's mine. I'm such-such an i-idiot to think he'd gotten over her. It's all _my _fault."

"Don't you dare Kagome," he growled dangerously. Her shoulder shook as she struggled for breath. "This is not your fault. It's not your fault for loving the idiot even if he's too fucking stupid to see it. Never be ashamed to say you loved someone. It's something that you can't help." His eyes grew unfocused and a small smile slipped onto his face. Kagome watched him and knew he was thinking of Ayame. "It just happens and sucker punches you in the face. You powerless to deny it and you know you won't be able to live with yourself if you try to keep yourself from it. So _never _ be ashamed to say you loved someone. Even if that someone is the stupidest, densest person on the face of the earth."

"Who are you calling stupid, you fucking wolf?" A voice growled from the doorway. Kagome and Kouga turned to see Inuyasha, framed by the dawning sunlight, his eyes intense and _pissed._

She tried to stop the flood of tears at the sight of him, she really did, but he looked so _beautiful_ with his hair unbound and wild and his handsome face full of concern and anger that it broke her heart all over again. Burying her head in her arms, she struggled for control over her emotions and lost pitifully.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other in anger.

"Look what you did, idiot!" they yelled simultaneously. Both their faces contorted in anger.

"What _I _did?" Kouga spat, surging to his feet. "You're the idiot that broke her heart! If I knew she wouldn't hate me forever, I'd kill you myself."

"Go ahead and try it, asshole. I'm just itching for an easy fight," Inuyasha growled in response, his body tensing.

"As if, you dick. Don't even try to—"

"_Stop it!"_ Kagome screamed, jumping to her feet. Hot tears ran down her face in rivers and her eyes were hurt and angry all at the same time. "Just stop it! I can't deal with this right now!" With a hitched gasp, Kagome pushed past both stunned males and ran out of the house, her ragged breaths trailing behind her.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other helplessly. Kouga was the first to move and ran his hand through his unbound hair in frustration.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?" he muttered, scowling. Inuyasha's shoulders dropped and he didn't bother to hide his self-loathing.

"Yeah, I know. I know it better than anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Holy cow! Three stories in one day? Amazing! I've never updated this much in a long time! I hope you guys enjoy another super short installment. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to those of you that have reviewed thus far, it has renewed my passion! Please tell me what you think so I can better improve the story! Thank you for reading!)<strong>

**Jane**

**PS: I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed my story thus far:**

**popprincess1120**

**Say0mi Saki**

**ArchAngel-Kagome**

**Inunette**

**And I would also like to thank those of you that made my story a favorite of yours. It meant just as much to me as a review did!**

**hidgewitch13**

**popprincess1120**

**Thanks again. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co.**

Truth That Lies Within

_Chapter Four_

When Kagome woke up Monday morning, it was to the blaring of her alarm clock and the insistent ring of her cell phone. Squinting her gritty eyes, she struggled to focus.

She uttered a curse and threw back the warm blankets and reached to shut off her alarm clock. Her jaw cracked in a yawn as she reached for her cell phone, flipping it open and pressing it against her ear without opening her eyes.

"Hello?"

There was a beat of silence before a deep, hesitant voice answered.

"Higurashi?"

Her brows came together in confusion at the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's, um…it's Hojo. Hojo from English."

Kagome's face brightened with recognition even though he couldn't see it. Fully awake now, she sat up in her bed and crossed her legs in front of her.

"Oh, hey Hojo! How did you get my number?"

"Eri gave it to me."

Her face darkened for moment. Once again, her enthusiastic friend had butted her nose where it didn't belong. It had been obvious since middle school that Hojo harbored feelings for her. How far those feelings went, Kagome had never cared to analyze or find out. She had, after all, been in love with her best friend since the eighth grade.

A little bit more cautious, Kagome asked, "Did you need something, Hojo?"

"Oh! Yes, well, you know how awful I am at English," At this, she frowned since she knew Hojo had one of the highest grades in her class. "So I was wondering…would you t-tutor me?"

A light blush stole across her cheeks at the request and she felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm way worse at English than you are, Hojo. I don't really see how I could tutor you."

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe work on it…you know, together." He rushed on before she could object. "I just thought since we're both terrible at it, we could try and work on the homework and study together. You know, two minds are better than one and all that. So what do you think?"

Kagome frowned and thought about it. It seemed wrong to hang out with Hojo knowing that he had feelings for her, feelings she did not return. But at the same time, it wasn't like she was leading him on or anything, right? It was just studying on a subject they were both awful at. And besides, it wasn't like she had a boyfriend to get jealous or anything.

Ignoring the image of Inuyasha's furious face that she knew would greet her when she told him, Kagome agreed. They decided to start their study session that day after school at the public library not far from Kagome's home.

Hanging up with Hojo, she couldn't quite contain the guilt that she felt nagging at her mind.

But what did she possibly have to be guilty over? Inuyasha and Kikyo were obviously back together so it was plainly obvious that whatever feelings she thought he had for her were purely platonic. Or at the most, less than what he felt for Kikyo.

She sighed and prepared to greet the day that was promising to be a stressful one. She knew Inuyasha would seek her out the first chance he got, since she had been avoiding him all weekend. She had heard him stop by several times, but had told her mother she didn't want any visitors. Having seen her daughter's stricken and heartbroken face, her mother had reluctantly agreed and fended off Inuyasha's worried inquiries.

Just as Kagome had finished getting her clothes on and was slipping on her shoes, her cell phone rang again.

_I must be rather popular today,_ she thought with amusement and picked it up. Seeing Sango's name flash back at her, she hid a grimace and answered.

"Kagome Higurashi! I am gone for _one week_ and already I hear that Inuyasha and Kouga have gotten into a fight. I also get a panicked call from Inuyasha saying that you're avoiding him. What on Earth _happened_?"

She sighed. Sango had been in Hong Kong visiting her sick grandparents and wasn't due to return to Tokyo for another week at least. During her week gone, she and Kagome hadn't been able to talk much, Kagome being consumed in her confusing feelings in regards to Inuyasha and Sango being overwhelmed by her family.

To be honest, at the sound of Sango's voice, all the pain and stress that had been building up inside her suddenly gave way and her shoulders relaxed for the first time in a week.

"Hello to you, too, Sango," she answered wryly.

Sango sighed on the other end. "Kagome, I'm worried about you. What happened between you and Inuyasha that has him thinking you hate him and Kouga just waiting to make him a scratching post?"

Grabbing her bag, Kagome balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she gathered her books on her way out the door.

Biting her lip, Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be mad at Inuyasha. This isn't his fault, okay?"

There was a moment of silence, before Sango's reluctant voice answered. "Fine. Just tell me what happened!"

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you ready yet?"<p>

At the sound of Miroku's voice, Inuyasha scowled and continued brushing his teeth, ignoring the call.

All weekend, he had been consumed in worry over Kagome. The look on her face kept haunting him. Her heartbroken eyes kept circling around his mind, accusing, broken.

Spitting in the sink, he rinsed out his mouth and braced his hands on the edge of the sink. Looking up, he met his own dark gold eyes in the mirror. His face was lined and he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured her face. Every time he managed to drift off, the sound of her sobs would wake him in a cold sweat and he could be unable to fall asleep again.

_This is killing me,_ he thought dismally. _I need to talk to her. Today._

If it killed him, Inuyasha was going to make her listen to him. He _needed_ to tell her the truth. Needed her to know there was absolutely nothing but a past between him and Kikyo. He wasn't sure he could continue with her ignoring him. Kagome had become such a vital part of his life that these few days without her were complete and utter agony. It was as if a part of him were missing.

Snatching up his book bag, he made his way down stairs, hearing Miroku's complaints the entire way down.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, perv. I'm ready. Let's go. I have things to do."

Miroku frowned at the sight of his haggard friend, but chose to keep his mouth shut. After hearing Sango's furious and pained voice telling him what Kagome had disclosed to her not even ten minutes ago, Miroku knew it would be suicidal to bring up Kagome to his friend.

Whenever it came to his relationship with Kagome, Inuyasha had always been defensive, especially when it came to advice from Miroku and Sango in regards to Kagome's feelings. He and Sango had often wondered if he knew of her feelings toward him, but Miroku doubted it. Inuyasha simply wasn't the type to play with a girl's feelings the way he unintentionally played with Kagome. After all, if Inuyasha knew how she felt, he wouldn't be so surprised and bothered at her reaction to seeing him with Kikyo.

So, instead of trying to get his friend to see how much of an idiot he was, as by judging his face, Inuyasha already knew as much, Miroku would simply step back and watch.

After all, it would really be a shame if he was dead before his girlfriend came back from her trip and couldn't properly welcome her home in a week.

With the image of his love in his mind, Miroku grinned and followed his surly and tired friend out the door.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I know this chapter has been a long time coming, but I was seriously stuck on how to continue. Hopefully, now that I got this filler chapter out of the way, I can continue on with my planned plot line. I would like to thank my lovely new beta<strong> Lady Proserpina<strong> for her help with the ideas and editing of this story! And I would also like to thank those of you that have reviewed! You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed finally getting it finished. thanks for reading!)_

_Jane_

**ArchAngel-Kagome**: Well, I hope I made your wait worth it. Thanks for reading!

**Say0mi Saki**: Thanks! I love writing those types of scenes. I know! I wish a boy would say something like that to me! But instead, I'll continue to write scenes like that instead of hearing it myself. Oh well.

**popprincess1120**: Thanks! I'll try to hopefully update more often from here on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha and Co.

_Truth That Lies Within_

Chapter Five

_Please, just let me survive today,_ Kagome prayed as she made her way down the hall. Students milled about, chatting excitedly with friends and hurrying to class. She had thus far made it through her first two periods with having seen neither hide nor hair of Inuyasha and for that she was grateful.

But she now had to face the music. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way through a throng of students milling around the entryway to her classroom and kept her eyes glued to her seat.

Setting down her bag, she slowly scanned the classroom and didn't see Inuyasha's telltale white hair. She bit her lip and fought a wave of tears.

A part of her had hoped, had wished, he would be there before her and at the sight of her fall to his knees, begging for forgiveness and tell her everything she thought was wrong and that he loved her and only her. A wry smile twisted her lips and she fought back her tears.

_God, how stupid can I get?_

Her chest ached as she took a slow breath and sat in her seat. As the teacher closed the door after the last bell, there was a commotion outside, but Kagome paid no attention to it, instead focusing on keeping thoughts of Inuyasha away.

_Stop it, Kagome. Haven't you shed enough tears for him over the years? Haven't you given him enough of your heart? I need to stop torturing myself. _

But…I like him _so much_. And I…I thought…

_Well, you thought wrong obviously. So stop mopping about it and get on with your life. You're stronger than this. Life isn't going to stop just because your heart is broken. So pick up the pieces and move on._

She closed her eyes on a wave of pain and pressed the heel of her hand against the ache in her chest. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

_I'm going to get over this if it kills me. Inuyasha can't rule my life. I'm done waiting. I'm done._

Giving herself a curt nod, she lifted her head and made her mind focus on the class's lecture. The last thing she needed was for her to fail one of her classes her senior year just because of Inuyasha. It was about time she moved on from all her fantasies about how they would be and how they could have been. It was time to be realistic, and the reality was that obviously Inuyasha didn't return Kagome's painful feelings. But her moping about it and crying over it wasn't going to change anything. So it was time to focus on what was important and just move on.

Otherwise she wasn't going to make it.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha cursed his fate when he heard the sound of the final bell as he sprinted to his class. A stupid fucking idiot freshman had decided he wanted to try and take on a half-breed to make a name for himself and had decided that Inuyasha would be his 'victim.'<p>

Despite himself, a smirk flashed briefly across Inuyasha's face.

The freshman learned real quick why no one messed with Inuyasha very often. Despite the fact that Inuyasha was the only half demon and that there were only a few demons in the school, one would think the idiot would know not to pick a fight with an opponent with any kind of demon blood in them. The poor kid was probably still curled in a ball crying about his broken nose.

_Stupid human asshole's lucky I didn't break his jaw._

Just as he saw his classroom come into focus, the teacher poked his head out and looked down the hall for stragglers. Their eyes connected as Inuyasha turned the corner. But the fucker still slammed the door in his fucking face!

"Get a pass!" the teacher's muffled voice shouted out to him and Inuyasha cursed loud and luridly.

This just wasn't his fucking day!

With a final curse, he turned to do as he was told and made his way to the attendance office.

He had been hoping to finally get to talk to Kagome. He hadn't been able to catch her all day. Every time he saw her and started toward her, she would disappear into the crowd.

But he had figured since they had this class together, she wouldn't be able to avoid him. But now he was late and had to get a fucking pass and it was putting a cramp into his half formed plans.

He had planned as far as cornering her, but hadn't planned much beyond that. He didn't know what he was going to say, or what he even _wanted_ to say, let alone _how_ he was going to say it.

Pushing his way into the attendance office, Inuyasha didn't bother looking up, only grunted his reason for being there. Without a word, the woman behind the desk nodded, but not without a disapproving look that wasn't acknowledged.

Snatching the paper from her hand when it was printed, Inuyasha turned and began his way back to class and back to Kagome, his mind still occupied.

What he did know was that Kikyo was in trouble and she needed his help. He also knew that Kagome saw them at his house arguing and his acceptance to help Kikyo. But if her tears were anything to go by, she hadn't heard the actual conversation.

Why she had cried was something Inuyasha really didn't want to try to analyze. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

_She was probably just mad. It's no secret that there's no love lost between her and Kikyo. Though, I still don't know why they never liked each other…_

When Inuyasha had been dating Kikyo, she and Kagome had started out being decent friends, as close as the best friend and girlfriend could get anyway. But then, they just started avoiding each other. And when Inuyasha had asked Kikyo what was going on, she would simply smile and kiss him. When he had asked Kagome, she only shook her head with a pained smile and would change the subject.

Kikyo's words from the other day still troubled him.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha stood tensely facing Kikyo, who refused to meet his eyes, her own shoulders tense. They had been standing this way for several minutes now, ever since she had arrived and told him she needed to talk to him, but they still hadn't said anything.<em>

"_Okay, Kikyo. Just spit it out. What did you want to talk about?"_

_She brought her head up to meet his eyes and clearly fought with herself. Sighing, she looked at a spot over his left shoulder. _

"_It's about Hiro."_

_Inuyasha's tense shoulders only tensed further. He bared his fangs and couldn't contain a growl at that name. _

"_You mean that human fucker you cheated on me with?" he snarled, clenching his hands to keep them from punching something. Preferably not the unfaithful woman before him._

_She finally met his eyes. "Yes. I…I need your help."_

"_Why the fuck would I help you and that asshole? You __**cheated**__on me Kikyo! I know you don't know much about Inu youkai, but to us, that's the __**worst**__ thing you could do to me!"_

_She nodded and dropped her gaze once more. But as she took a deep breath, the stress of her worries and her guilt finally broke her a little. _

_Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at his furious face. "I know I don't deserve you to forgive me, and I'm not asking you to. And I know I have no right to ask for your help, but I do need it."_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes when he saw her tears and couldn't deny the small twinge he felt at the sight of them. He had always hated it when women cried. He took a deep breath to calm himself and focused back on her. _

"_Fine. I'll hear you out. What do you need help with?"_

"_It's Hiro. He's…he's gone missing. I don't know what to do! I keep asking his family where his is, but they're just as clueless as I am and I…I don't know who else to go to."_

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Just what kind of stuff did your guy get into, Kikyo?"_

"_I don't know. But I do know he's a part of…a part of the YEM."_

_Inuyasha cursed and jerked back. "What the fuck, Kikyo? The Youkai Extermination Mercenaries? You're dating a fucking __**mercenary**__. Why am I just now finding out about this?"_

_Kikyo winced as if she'd just been slapped before bringing herself to her full height. Though her stance was proud and tense, her eyes were pained and swimming with tears. "Please, don't," she whispered. "You never knew. I kept it from both you on purpose because he's why we broke up. He never knew about you, because I knew if he did…he would kill you. But even though he's a killer, I can't stop loving him, anymore than you can keep yourself from being half human."_

_Inuyasha growled and fought with himself. "I don't care, Kikyo! I loved you!" He took a deep breath. "I have always cared about you and that's not going to stop now." _

_Kikyo's hand clenched at her sides and she fought to keep back her tears as she looked up at his indecipherable face. With a heavy heart she began to turn.  
>"I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said softly. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from reaching out for her. He had never seen her look so desperate or unraveled before and it scared him. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her. <em>

"_I'll help you Kikyo. But for you, not for him."_

_She nodded and buried her face in his chest and her shoulders shook with relief. Inuyasha rested his chin on her head as he felt her tears begin to soak through the material of his shirt. Just he looked up, his golden eyes met those of devastated brown and his heart lurched. _

_Kagome…_

_Just as he opened his mouth to call to her, she spun on her heel and with a swish of her hair, was gone from sight._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had known when he'd seen Kagome's face what she must have thought and had set off to find her to set it straight. But once again, his plans had not gone as he'd hoped and now he was still trying to explain everything to her.<p>

He looked up just in time to crash into another body. He cursed loudly when his books went flying out of his hands along with his pass. With his reflexes, he managed to stay on his feet, but only barely.

Looking up, he saw Kouga's angry face greet him and sighed.

"Great. Just fucking great. What do you want, Kouga?" he snapped as he bent to get his things.

Kouga opened his mouth to snap something back, but stopped when he caught sight of Inuyasha's face.

He looked like Hell.

Smirking, Kouga crossed his arms across his chest.

"You look like shit, dog breath," he said. His smirk only widened when Inuyasha growled back at him.

"What do you fucking want, flea bag? I don't have time for your shit. Why aren't you in class you lazy bastard?"

The smirk fell from his lips and he sighed. Turning serious, he met Inuyasha's moody eyes.

"I have free period, asshole. I see you still haven't talked to Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted.

"No, I haven't, asshole. What's it to you?"

Kouga scowled. "It's my business because Kagome's one of my best friends and _you're_ the asshole that broke her heart."

Inuyasha's shoulders tensed, but he didn't say anything back.

Kouga sighed. "Look, dog breath. I don't like you and you don't like me." He ignored Inuyasha's derisive snort. "But we both care about Kagome. And right now, you're the only one that can make her happy again, though I don't know why she likes you. So I'm going to help you."

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I love Kagome and she loves you."

Inuyasha's heart lurched and his eyes widened. "What?" he choked. Kouga looked at his incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's not like it's a secret. That girl wears her heart on her sleeve for God's sake. And for whatever reason, she loves _you_." He paused and eyed him. "You didn't know that?"

Inuyasha shook his head mutely.

_Kagome…loves me?_

He shook his head.

_No way. There's no way she does. Likes me, maybe. But there's no way she could…__**love**__ me._

At Inuyasha's denial, Kouga shook his head. "Whatever. Believe what you want. But regardless, you can make her happy again, so I'm going to help you get her back. Now listen closely, dog shit, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Well, it's been awhile coming, but I finally wrote what happened to cause this whole mess. I wasn't sure about putting in the whole missing boyfriend things, but I had to make it interesting! If you have any questions, just message me or leave a review and I'll try to answer them. I would like to thank my awesome beta <em>**_Lady Proserpina_**_, who made sure that this chapter wasn't horribly confusing and error ridden. I hope you enjoyed!)_

**_ArchAngel-Kagome_**_: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. _


End file.
